TUF Break
by Ififall
Summary: Nate Diaz/Melvin Guillard Fanfiction. When Melvin gets cut from the UFC, Nate Diaz drags him to an Ultimate Fighter Party.


A/N: Internet is acting up so I can't divide the paragraphs properly.

Strong Language, Adult scenes.

...:

The ironic thing was Melvin wasn't even supposed to face Michael Johnson. Ross Pearson injured himself three weeks before the fight. Johnson stepped in. Melvin didn't like him from the start. Johnson was second best and he was acting like he was the main Star. It pissed Melvin off. The trash talking started, the hype began spreading like fire.

Maybe that's were he went wrong. The fight was the Co-Main event. Melvin played a smart game. He blocked Johnson's punches and kept the fight standing. He wasn't able to knock Johnson out. But Johnson couldn't touch him either. After Three rounds of absent kicks and neither guy charging forward, the arena was filled with Boos.

...:

But Melvin didn't care. He lost the fight, but he still didn't care. He had one good fight and one bad fight. He thought the UFC would still have faith in him. He thought the UFC would still keep him on.

He was wrong.

He got Cut and everyone found out about it one day later. Melvin didn't want to look at the internet, he knew all his critics would be celebrating. The first Text that he got was from Nate Diaz, just asking how he was. They'd fought a few years ago in Oklahoma City, and had been friends ever since.

...:

Despite the lack of action in his fight with Johnson, Melvin had hurt his ribs and his hand was pretty bad. He went to the hospital to see what they could do. They bandaged a part of his hands and most of his ribs. He was told that he couldn't fight for a few months. Which suited Melvin, because he didn't have a fight on the cards...now...or ever?

He spoke to his manager. The good news was His Manager's phone was ringing off the hook with offers from MMA companies. The problem was finding the right company that was going to pay him the right amount of cash. When he got back to the states Melvin thought he was going to lay low and just stay in the house for a while.

...:

His wife was staying with family. She knew he'd been cut, but he persuaded her to stay at her families' place while he sorted everything out. "Yeah T, I'm great...yeah...I know...but I'll be getting more fights and more money. Yeah I'll text you" Melvin said ending the call. If he was honest it was better that she was away. He could have the place to himself and stuff himself with junk food without having to share.

Before Melvin could think about going out. He heard a knock on the door.

...:

"Hey" Nate said. Nate Diaz wasn't alone, standing next to him was his older Brother Nick. Melvin couldn't really understand the visit. Nate was preparing to coach the Ultimate fighter show. It was a huge event. Not just because Nate would be facing Anthony Pettis. But for the first Time Transgendered people were going to be on The Ultimate Fighter. Melvin had been on that show himself.

He knew that it took up all your time and energy, so he didn't expect to see both of them.

"Ummm...Hi..um...what can I do for you guys" Melvin said.

...:

"Just...Seeing how you're doing" Nate said, he tried to come in, but Melvin blocked the door.

"Look guys..." Melvin started to say.

"Is your wife like...naked in there or something?" Nate asked.

"She ain't in" Melvin said.

...:

"Then let us in" Nate said. Reluctantly, Melvin let both guys in. Nick didn't even look like he wanted to be there. Melvin knew the feeling. The Rise of the Diaz Brothers made Melvin's stomach churn. He was happy for them, but the Diaz Brother's success was like a scent that squeezed Melvin's throat and stung his eyes like mace.

He just wanted them to leave. "Can I get you guys coffee, or umm Tea or a beer?" He asked. "Nah" Nate said. Nick shook his head.

"So...you got another MMA gig or whatever?" Nate asked.

...:

"My Manager's working on it" Melvin said. "I should really be going shopping. There's nothing in the house so...I'll see you guys around" Melvin said. Nick and Melvin began walking towards the door, and Nate stayed back.

Melv...you know, me and Nick are doing the TUF thing right?" Nate asked.

"Nate..." Nick wanted to say more but stopped.

"Well umm...the conference and kind of like a party is gonna happen later. You should come you know" Nate asked.

...:

"I'll think about it" Melvin said. What Melvin meant was no. What Nick Diaz heard, was a "No" But Nate didn't get it. "Okay, we'll save you a ticket" Nate said. They left and Melvin closed the door relived. He seriously didn't think he'd see either of the Diaz Brother's again. He did what he told The Diaz Brother's he was going to do.

Melvin went food shopping. As he went out, people were looking at him and staring. He brought comfort food and went home quickly A couple of days later He was watching the GodFather Trilogy while eating Ice cream with broken Cookies on it. Hours went by. He was on his second Bowl when he heard the knock on the door. He thought it was his manager.

...:

But it was Nate Diaz again, alone this time. He had a small slip of paper in his hand.

"Mel, here's a ticket come on" Nate said. He looked at Melvin's T-shirt stained with Ice-cream and God knows what else.

Fuck Melv, you can't wear this shit...get changed" Nate said.

"Nate, I think I'm just gonna stay in" Melvin said. "Thanks for the offer"

...:

"This shit ain't an offer. It's a fucking order Melv" Nate said. He gently pushed Melvin to one side and walked into his apartment. He saw the ice-cream and looked back at Melvin.

"So that's what on your shirt. I really hope that dark stuff ain't shit" Nate said.

"Look, I've just been cut. Give me a break okay?" Melvin said.

"So that's it Melv? You're just gonna let the UFC turn you into a bitch? You're just gonna let the UFC beat you?" Nate asked.

...:

"I just wanna be alone" Melvin said.

"You ain't gonna be. Stop being a dick. Get clean fucking clothes on and splash on some aftershave. You don't wanna stink the place out" Nate said.

"Thanks...asshole" Melvin said smiling. He did as he was told. Melvin got a shower. He made himself look presentable. He got clean clothes and the cleanest shoes he could find in his closest. "There, but I'm not staying long" Melvin said.

...:

"You don't have to, let's get out of here" Nate said. They left and joined Nick in the car. Melvin had a good time at the party. He may have been cut but he was still part of the UFC family. The Octagon girls surrounded him and gave him sympathy hugs. Dana White said that he was welcome to UFC events at any time.

He listened to Anthony Pettis and Nate Diaz make short speeches about how excited they were about being Coaches in The Ultimate fighter. After talking to Sergio Pettis about the show Melvin decided to leave. "I'll come with" Nate told him. Melvin thought that was a little odd seeing as Nate was the main attraction, but he wasn't going to turn down a ride home.

...:

But Nick dropped him and Nate off at his own place. Nate offered him another drink but Melvin refused. "I've gotta to stay clear headed for the bus ride back" Melvin said.

"You don't have to ride no-where you know, Nick won't mind you staying the night" Nate said. Nate took a can of beer and took a large gulp. Believe it or not Nate had been sober at the party. He'd been trying to think of the right words to tell Melvin how he felt about him. But each time he tried to, the words just couldn't come out. He'd liked Melvin for a while. Way before they faced each other in Oklahoma City.

...:

They'd hung out before then and Nate thought something would happen. But it never did. Sure Melvin might think it was strange that Nate was going to do it now. But it was now or never. There was only so many times, that Nate could make excuses to see Melvin alone. Nate put his beer down and asked Melvin about The Ultimate Fighter show.

"So... did you like it when you went on?" Nate said.

"Yeah until I lost. I know what you're thinking. Some things never change right" Melvin said.

"Well you were close to knocking me out remember. Wanna spar now?" Nate asked throwing fake jabs in Melvin's face.

...:

"Nate I can't punch for shit. Johnson, fucked my ribs up" Melvin told him.

"Really?" Nate asked. He was waiting for Melvin to pull his shirt up. He wasn't disappointed. Melvin pulled up his shirt to reveal the bandages nurses had tied around his ribs. Nate patted them before stroking them. Nate's hand wandered across Melvin's thigh, then slid back to his crotch.

"Nate Diaz you...God...I don't know" Melvin said.

...:

"Melv come on. You want this to fucking happen" Nate said. Nate Diaz thought his chances were dashed when Melvin pushed his hand away. Nate thought about blaming the one gulp of beer that he'd had. But then Melvin touched him exactly the same way Nate had moments ago.

Nate unbuttoned his trousers and slid them down. His belt made a high pitched Twang as it fell on the floor. Nate's breath quickened as Melvin put his hand down Nate's boxers. He stroked him softly as first before going faster. Melvin used his thumb to frantically stroke Nate's tip. Nate's breathing quickened. He put his hand around Melvin's wrist enjoying the friction, until Melvin stopped out of the blue.

...:

"Huh?" Nate asked. His right hand was grasping the sofa. His chest heaved up and down like he'd gone out for a long run.

"I've gotta go" Melvin said.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"I've got shit to do and my wife..." Melvin started to say.

"Whatever" Nate said. He pulled his trousers up and walked to the door to let Melvin out.

...:

"Thanks for inviting me to the party. Nate, you're gonna be a great TUF coach you know that right?" Melvin said.

"Save it" Nate said. Melvin went home and Nate shut the door. He couldn't believe that Melvin was just running away like a little bitch. It didn't make sense. Nate could taste the chemistry between and them. He wanted more of it. It was going to be harder to see Melvin now that the UFC had cut him. But every real MMA fighter knew that there was more to their career than the UFC.

...:

There were other MMA promotions that he could go to. As a good friend Nate could help him pick a new organisation.

It would give Nate an excuse to see Melvin...maybe they could finish what they started.


End file.
